


here for you

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #letgladiobelittlespoon2k18, Canon Divergence: Noctis Has his Boyfriends and No One Fights it, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyship Roadtrip, im having fun with tags ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: It's the fifth anniversary of Gladio's mother's death, but his boyfriends won't let him suffer it alone.





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so on our discord, Xylianna, b0neboss, and stopmopingstarthoping and I were all talking about how Gladio needs to be the little spoon! Let the big guy get the cuddles and affections he so deserves. So this is the beginning of my campaign, called #LetGladioBeLittleSpoon2k18. This will probably be the only contribution to it. Unless someone else writes for it too. Let me know if you do!
> 
> Many thanks to [denilmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo) for your beta :)

There’s 53 little studs that line the bottom hem of Noctis’s jacket. He knows because he’s counted- twice. There’s a loose one 13 studs in from the edge; he fidgets with it, slipping a fingernail underneath and back out again, over and over. These Council meetings are unbelievably dull, but today is even more unbearable than usual, considering what’s waiting for him after. It just makes him want to get it over with faster.

Looking to his advisor, Noctis can see the same impatience mirrored in Ignis’s razor-straight expression. His posture is impeccable, with one knee hooked over the other, but Noctis can see that he’s toying with the loose thread at the hem of his sweater vest; he’s surprised Ignis hasn’t unraveled the damn thing by now.

The clock seems like it hasn’t moved, but he knows it has, nature’s law demands it be so. That doesn’t help the fact that it seems to move slower than a wounded garrula. It’s 4:57 and feels like it has been for an hour.

When he looks back at Ignis, he sees sharp, green eyes staring at him with a tiny crinkle between them as his boyfriend frowns. He’s just as eager to leave as Noctis is. Suddenly, Noctis feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and sees Ignis reach for his, too.

**Prom:** Where r u guys

**Prom:** Is that meeting still going on omg

**Prom:** Crowe wont let me pass security shes being a butthole dont tell her i said that

Noctis has to cover his mouth as he snickers at the texts he’s getting under the table. He feels Ignis’s foot nudge his under the table; it seems reprimanding until the sleek, polished toe of Ignis’s loafer hooks around his calf. Noctis swallows and hopes the Council members can’t see the blush on his cheeks.

 

**Specs:** Patience, love, we’re almost done

**Specs:** Did you get the things on the list I gave you?

 

It’s amazing how Ignis can text with full punctuation and sentences without even skipping a beat. While Noctis slides low in his seat to hide his phone under the table, Ignis sits straight and sure, taking notes with his right hand while his left is under the table. Noctis wonders if he’s even taking notes, but he  _ is _ , and as he appreciates his boyfriend’s dexterity it reminds him of other things and suddenly his suitpants feel  _ very _ uncomfortable.

 

**Prom:** They didn’t have that Western Gladdy likes so I got other stuff

**Specs:** Very well. Meeting’s ending. See you soon. xxx

 

“... So we’ll meet next week to discuss the Tenebraen treaty as well as financial issues in the lower districts,” Regis says. “Council adjourned.”

Noctis practically jumps out of his seat to be the first out the door. Ignis is closing in on his heels and the two walk side-by-side until they’re out of sight before Noctis feels Ignis’s hand slip into his. “We should hurry. I’ve texted him today but received no reply,” Ignis says, cradling his notebook under his arm.

“That’s not good,” Noctis sighs, lacing his fingers with Ignis’s.

“I expected as much, seeing the nature of today’s events,” Ignis says with a sigh. “Still, it’d be nice to know that Gladio’s making it through.”

“Yeah,” Noctis mutters.

“Guys!” Prompto hollers down the hallway. Noctis can’t quite see him, but there’s a head covered in sunshine-yellow hair bobbing up and down past the security gate. Noctis smirks and Ignis squeezes his hand as they lay eyes on their petite, blonde boyfriend.

Prompto’s leaning against the gate, standing on the lower bar as he beams at them. He’s still in his school uniform and his backpack is nearly bursting with stuff. Noctis can see a cup noodle dangling precariously from it, its wrapper snagged in the teeth of the backpack’s zipper. Prompto’s oblivious to his endangered cargo, of course, but it only makes him more adorable.

“Hello, darling,” Ignis says, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s cheek, causing him to blush furiously. Prompto only claps a hand to his cheek, covering the kiss, and mutters a hello.

“Hey, Prom,” Noctis says, taking the blonde’s hand and giving it a squeeze. Being the prince, he can’t exactly be as affectionate as Ignis can when they’re all in public, but the sentiment is the same. Prompto squeezes back, smiling his awkward, cheesy grin at Noctis as he massages the back of the prince’s knuckles with his thumb.

“Hey, Argentum, I don’t care if you’re Crownsguard-in-training, you  _ can’t go past security _ , even if you’re tangling tongues with the Crown Prince,” Crowe snaps, flipping the pages of her magazine. “Don’t care if we’ve had peace for five years or five hundred, I still gotta do my job.”

“Sorry, Crowe,” Prompto mutters, scratching the back of his head.

Ignis takes Prompto’s backpack and sets it on the security counter before unzipping it. Cup Noodles, DVDs, and a tattered stuffed chocobo all spill out, including changes of clothes. There’s so many clothes in there, Noctis is briefly reminded of the circus, with all the little clowns spilling out of the cars. He recognizes his own pajama pants he abandoned at Prompto’s last weekend, as well as the cake-print ones the blonde bought Ignis for nights over. Before that, Ignis didn’t own pajamas, much to his boyfriends’ delight.

“Prom… why do you have so many clothes?” Noctis says, holding a pair of chocobro-print boxers up. Prompto squawks before snatching them out of his hands.

“I figured we’d sleep over at Gladio’s! You guys didn’t bring pajamas, did you??” Prompto squeals, stuffing the underwear in his backpack.

“No… but why did you get Proud and Prejudiced?” Noctis asks, holding the DVD at arm’s length, making a disgusted face.

“You’ve Got MoogleMail, interesting choice,” Ignis says, flipping the DVD over to look at the back. Prompto snatches the DVDs out of their hands and stuffs them into his pack.

“They’re Gladdy’s favorites,” he mumbles, his cheeks reddening furiously. “We always watch romantic movies together when I go over there.”

Ignis smiles a wry smile as he takes the tattered chocobo in his hands. Crowe, in the meantime, is arranging the Cup Noodles in a neat little pyramid. “You guys are gonna go see Gladio, huh? Give him a hug from me. Poor guy, it’s a rough day for him.”

“How do you know about today?” Prompto exclaims.

“Clarus took the day off, too,” she says quietly, placing the last Cup Noodle on top, forcing the precarious tower to crumble beneath it. Sighing, she leans back against the wall behind the security desk and resumes reading her magazine.

Of course. Clarus would’ve taken the day off too; Noctis is beginning to suspect that none of the Amicitias are out today. Why should they be? He can only think of Gladio, curled up at home, mourning. Noctis knows that’s what he’s doing, though the shield is too proud to admit it to anyone.

“Let’s be off,” Ignis says, still holding the chocobo as he walks to the door. Noctis and Prompto follow closely behind.

“Can’t believe it’s been five years,” Noctis murmurs to Ignis after they get in the car.

Ignis nods, bracing the steering wheel with one hand as he turns on the ignition.

“Since… since his mom died?” Prompto chirps from the backseat. He’s sitting so his back is deep in the bucket seat and his feet are pressed into the back of Noct’s headrest. Resting his chin on his chest, he fiddles with his phone while Ignis drives, making a concentrated effort not to look at Prompto in the backseat. He gave up trying to fight Prompto on seatbelt safety a long time ago.

“Yeah,” Noctis and Ignis say in unison. They look at each other, Ignis with pursed lips, and Noctis with a furrowed brow. Gladio doesn’t talk about his mom, not easily, anyway. Though he and Prompto have known each other since high school, the two have only really gotten acquainted in the past two years after they graduated.

“Must be awful,” Prompto mutters.

Ignis’s hands grip the steering wheel tightly as he stares at the road ahead. This is harder for him than for Noctis; he and Gladio spent a lot of time together at his house when they were in high school, when Amaryllis was still alive. 

“She went really fast. It’s hard for him to talk about,” Noctis says, slipping a hand over the center console to rest on Ignis’s knee. The tactician glances at Noctis, giving him a bittersweet smile as he drives.

The car is painfully quiet as they make their way to Gladio’s condo. Noctis can’t help but think of Gladio and worry about what he’s going to be like when they get there. They didn’t exactly ask if they could come over and he doesn’t even know if his shield wants them there; he kind of just assumed that would be the case since that’s what he would want for himself. Ignis didn’t seem to think it was a bad idea, but still-

Before he can ask, just to be sure, Ignis turns off the ignition and steps out of the car. They’re already here and there’s nothing to be done about it now. Prompto slides out of his ridiculous backseat contortion and adjusts his jacket before slinging the backpack onto his back. Noctis hangs back as the two approach the front door, nerves bubbling in his belly as Ignis knocks sharply on the front door.

Gladio is a sight for sore eyes when he opens the front door. His chin’s dusted in a five o'clock shadow and the dark ellipses under his eyes tell Noctis that Gladio’s been sleeping all day. His Crownsguard hat is placed atop his head crookedly and the basketball shorts around his hips are the only thing he’s wearing.

He just stands there, staring at them. Noctis feels like he’s squirming in his shoes as Gladio’s gaze falls on him; there’s so much pain and grief in those amber eyes. Biting his lip, Noctis fiddles with the loose stud on his jacket.

“Hey,” Gladio says, his voice hoarse and crackling. He clears his throat and tries to speak again. “What’s up.” It’s not really a question.

Prompto simply drops his backpack to the ground and steps forward to wrap his arms around Gladio’s middle. The shield rests his cheek on top of Prompto’s golden hair as he returns the embrace, clinging to Prompto tightly with his hands wrapped in his jacket. The blonde presses kisses to the freshly-inked skin. “We came to see you, Gladdy, we brought movies and Cup Noodle-”

Gladio interrupts him with a firm kiss and Noct can hear him inhale a shaky, shallow breath. Pulling away from Prompto, he looks to Ignis next, wrapping his arms around his lithe frame. Ignis smiles, kissing Gladio’s cheek and lips. “Thank you,” Gladio chokes, giving Ignis a tight squeeze.

“Of course, Gladio. Think nothing of it,” Ignis says, patting the shield’s shoulder before following Prompto inside, leaving Gladio and Noctis alone on the doorstep.

The look they share is different from the one Gladio shared with Ignis and Prompto. With them, Gladio was appreciative, attempting a smile, gracious. With Noct, though, the facade crumbles. He looks right into his eyes and it feels like Gladio’s examining his very soul; Noctis knows his pain better than anyone else. He can remember when his own mother’s death was still fresh, new, and stinging. Gladio’s eyes are hollow and the smile fades to a grimace.

Noctis silently takes Gladio by the hand and leads him into the condo, past the kitchen where Prompto and Ignis are puttering around, making snacks and Cup Noodle, straight down the hall and into the bedroom. Gladio sits on the edge of the bed, watching with glassy eyes as Noctis strips himself of his raiment, dropping each piece on the floor with nonchalance until he’s standing before his shield in his boxers.

“Noct, I-” Gladio begins, his voice thick and eyes glassy.

“Lay down,” Noctis says, pointing at the bed. He can feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he stands before his boyfriend. They’ve gotten naked in front of each other and done much more than that dozens of times, but there’s something different about it as Noctis directs Gladio. Normally, he’s the one who’s shy, who’s submissive, but Gladio needs more than that from his prince right now and Noctis can feel it in his bones.

Gladio does as he’s told, tossing his hat to the floor before curling on the bed in the fetal position. Noctis grabs the comforter, which is puddled in a heap on the floor, and crawls onto the mattress next to him before tossing the blanket over them. Gladio murmurs his name once again, but quiets as Noctis wraps his body around him.

Noctis isn’t a large person and curled around Gladio like this, who’s nearly a foot taller than him, makes him feel a little silly. He pushes the feeling away, though, and holds Gladio tighter in his arms and curls his legs so their knees slot together. The larger man lays still for a time before he starts quaking in Noctis’ lean arms.

“I  _ miss _ her, Noct.” Gladio chokes.

“I know.”

“She’s not gonna see Iris grow up, or you take the throne…” he says, trying to take even breaths. “She’s not gonna see us be happy.”

“I know.”

“It’s not fair.”

“It’s not,” Noctis murmurs, squeezing Gladio around the middle as tight as he can. He buries his face between Gladio’s shoulderblades, pressing reassuring kisses there. Gladio inhales deeply and his breath starts to take its normal rhythm, sure and even. “But she would be proud, Gladio.”

“I know,” Gladio murmurs. “I tell myself that, sometimes.”

“Good. Keep doing that,” Noctis whispers.

Ignis’s firm knock echoes through the room as he raps his knuckles against the doorframe. He’s standing there with Prompto, each with two steaming cups of noodle in their fists. Noctis peeks out from under the comforter to see their smiling, patient faces. Gladio looks up, too, and beckons them over.

“Yessss, cuddle puddle,” Prompto says happily, stripping his clothes and crawling under the covers beside Gladio. “Aw, big guy, c’mere.”

Ignis is hurried too, dropping his clothes to the floor in a surprising fashion before making his way under the fluffy comforter to face Gladio and Prompto, who’s curled into his side as little spoon. Noctis watches as Gladio and Ignis kiss tenderly, his heart thumping just a little harder as he thinks about how lucky they all are that they’ve got each other.

He’s not the only one.

“Thanks, guys,” Gladio says, his voice rumbling in his chest. “Love you.”

“Love you, Gladdy,” Prompto says as he squirms even closer to the shield.

“Of course, Gladiolus. We love you, too,” Ignis says with a smile, combing his fingers through Gladio’s hair.

Noctis sighs and smiles against the hot, tattooed flesh of Gladio’s back. “Yeah. Love you guys.”


End file.
